onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Santoryu
Split page Should we split this page into several pages for each sword style? There are too much and too different info in this one page. Yatanogarasu 02:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking a little similar, but I was thinking of combining every tōryū into one unless this article is only targeting Zoro's fighting style. How about we make tabs for it, like we did for Monkey D. Luffy's various attributes? Yatanogarasu 20:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That could work. ( 21:58, October 25, 2010 (UTC)) new technique just a comment on zoros new technique, everyone is saying it cut 6 tentacles (false) but it in truth only cut 1 tentacle 6 times (once to detach it and 5 slices along its length) Fawcettp 04:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You're right and I'm also perplexed as to why the new technique's definition says that: " Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of and inverted "S" shape. " Where is the inverted "S" shape ? To me, it doesn't appear: Zoro did not hold his swords in a "S" shape and his attack doesn't look like a "S" shape either ! LordRayleigh 12:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) the S thing is the after slash image (check between tentacle parts) and his swords in just in their standard 3 sword style possitions,and i agree WHEN does his body bend (after the attack he's in his crouching position) Fawcettp 13:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So the inverted " S " shape is the trail of Zoro's movements, but Zoro's attack did not cut the Kraken's tentacle in this shape. LordRayleigh 14:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Separate Styles This page is titled Santoryu,but there is info for four other fighting styles that are not santoryu. Santoryu is three sword style, yet we have information on two sword style and other styles of fighting. I think this should be renamed "Zoro's Fighting Style" or be split into separate pages, as mentioned above.Pacifista15 03:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Images' Should we add images of some of these attacks? It would help explain them better.Supesnipe 06:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but don't go adding pictures that don't illustrate much. I mean, the last one, can't tell what the technique actually does. And don't put them in between sentences. Yatanogarasu 06:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Techniques Why new technique names start with "Santoryu" or "Ittoryu" ? ' 15:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC)' creator on the page it says that Zoro created the santoryu style, but im sure someone had probably used it before him so can we change this from "created" to "made famous by"-- 22:30, June 3, 2013 (UTC) He's the only character shown using it and there has been no mention of anyone else using it so saying that someone else has used it would be speculation. 22:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) yeah but saying he created it just cause he is the first/only person seen using it is kinda speculation as well-- 22:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes but it is not as much speculation as saying or implying that someone else uses it. 22:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) The article literally only covers moves that have been invented by Zoro. The style as we know it has been created by Zoro. 00:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I haven't read the manga, so I can't speak for that, but as I recall, Zoro did create Santoryu. Whether he was the FIRST to create it is debatable, but he was never trained by anyone in that style to my knowledge. If I recall correctly, he picked up the third sword with a kid's way of thinking (because he was a kid), "if two swords are stronger than one, then three swords are stronger than two." Jakk Frost (talk) 14:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Reference to Gintama? So I've been watching Gintama recently, for which Nakai Kazuya (the seiyuu for Zoro) voices one of the main supporting characters, Hijikata Toshiro. Now, Hijikata loves eating mayonnaise (mayonezu), piles it on literally everything, even uses it as creme for his coffee. This got me to wondering, given Gintama's extreme penchant for referencing other anime's, could Zoro's attack "Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri" be a nod to his character in Gintama? I know Zoro's attacks always tend to have a food pun related in them anyways, so it could be nothing, I was just curious. Jakk Frost (talk) 14:48, September 20, 2015 (UTC)